Mighty Ray's Shapeshifting Twin Kagome
by KitskinMiko16
Summary: Mighty Ray has a long lost twin sis Kagome is the fox queen lin chung in love what next wait and see Ch4 was so hard for me to right i almost lost my dinner I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!
1. Past Remember

Chapter 1

Past Remember

Mighty Ray's P.O.V

=Dream=

It was a full moon and, all the adult's were asleep. We snuck out at midnight to the cliffs outside the village to celebrate me and Kagome's big day. We enjoyed the night more because we were born under a full moon. As always we spared and trained till 3AM.

"That was the best spare we have had in a long time hu sis." I said.

"Yes Ray it…"

"What is it sis?"

Then they attacked. Twenty fox, all adult, strong, fast and, cunning. We fought and, fought until they knocked us out. When I woke up Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!" I screamed.

=End Dream=

I shot up in a cold sweat.

"Mighty Ray…OK?" Asked Jummpy.

"Yeah just a bad dream."

"Different?"

"No same as always."

"Night?"

"Night."

=2 Hours Later=

I went to the meeting room of first squad, when I entered I heard Mr. No Hands say "First squad deploy."

So as usual I went only to find out that it was a launch drill.

"Are you OK Mighty Ray?" asked Lin Chung.

"No I had another bad dream last night."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better late…"

And then the alarm went off.

"We know Mr. No Hands lets just go."

=At Fox Castle=

"Give us back Ape truly!" I said.

"Not unless you can beat our queen at an art contest." said a female fox.

Then out stepped the fox queen.

"It cant be." I whispered to myself.

=Lin Chung's P.O.V=

So far we did not have to fight but we still must beat the fox queen.

Then out stepped the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"My queen." said a female fox.

"Lets get this over with. Who will I be facing?" the fox queen asked.

"Me your highness." I said.

"OK let's start. Best painting wins."

=End Of Contest=

"Now we will see what they have made." said the other female fox who we just found out was named Songo.

"First the queen." Songo said.

In the painting was 2 children. Twins from what I could tell. Under a full moon in winter. Snow on the ground. The twins look so happy in the moonlight. But when I looked at the queen…she was crying. Theo none could see it.

I did a simple one of a fox and her kit. Then the queen said.

"So much heart in this painting I am proud to lose to you Lin Chung." "Hear is your commander. Thing is we thought he was sent by someone we hate. You see fox are territorial."

Then in came Ape truly.

"Kagome is that you?" asked Mighty Ray.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kagome the fox queen.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2

The Truth Comes Out

Mighty Ray's P.O.V

=Last Time=

"Kagome is that you?" asked Mighty Ray.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kagome the fox queen.

=Now=

=Lin Chung's P.O.V=

"Kagome it me Mighty Ray. You know your older twin brother."

"Ray? Oh my god its been so long! How's mom been?"

"…"

"What?"

"Mom was killed by High roller."

"Well now I have another reason to hate him."

"What do you mean?" Jummpy asked

"He killed the last fox queen 3 years ago. We want vengence." Kagome said

"Well it was nice to meet you Kagome." I said

"Well, id also like…to join…big green."

"You are welcome to join us." said ape truly.

"OK just let me break this elushion."

There was a flash of light and when it was gone she was even more beautiful then before. She had blueish black hair, safire blue eyes, a thin yet strong figure and, flawless skin.

"OK lets go." Kagome said.


	3. First Squads New Member

Chapter 3

First Squads New Member

Mighty Ray's P.O.V

=Last Time=

There was a flash of light and when it was gone she was even more beautiful then before. She had bluish black hair, Safire blue eyes, a thin yet strong figure and, flawless skin.

"OK lets go." Kagome said.

=Now=

=Lin Chung's P.O.V=

=The Next Day=

Today's the day that we see where Kagome will be placed. I hope she gets put on our squad so that her and Ray can recunect.

"Hey. So who's the new girl that may be joining one of our squads hum?" Alpha Girl asked.

"My sister Kagome." said Mighty Ray.

"Sister?"

"Yep."

"Well, what does she look like?" asked Kowloon

"You'll see soon enough." I said

Ape truly came in and said "Kagome will join first squad so she can reconect with her brother. Finle disishion. Come on out Kagome." then in came Kagome. She looked like an angel, from heaven.

"Hellow cutie im Kowloon if you need help with anything just come to me." Kowloon says while winking at kagome. For some reason it made me mad, but not nearly as med as Ray for Kowloon hitting on his twin.

"Don't…call me…cutie." Kagome said with a hiss in her voice, before she suddenly lunged at him and, used a move I have never sean to turn Kowloon into a human pretsal.

"Kagome, what would mom say if she were alive and, saw this?" Ray asked.

"Shed say undo whatever I did and let it go."

"Yep, now go."

"Fine, hard to belive you were fun when we were kids." Then with that she turned around and pulled on his ankle, undoing whatever it was she did, and apologized if it turt him to much. Then second squad left.

=At Dinner=

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Asked Ray.

"I have the apatite of a fox, we mostly eat when others aren't around, it's just how fox are we don't like to eat with people unless it's a special ocashion." kagome said.

"Why?"

"The last queen was a kind...so kind she let everyone eat together…then the day came…it was a bright spring day…the flowers in bloom…high roller came…us being nutrul let him eat with us next to the queen… he sliped her something…she fell ill…as her last duty as queen she used her power so that we would never have such a thing like that happen again…then she passed her power onto me…only I can chang it…for you see…her power as queen…it changed our instinks…it made it imposoble for us to eat with others untill I find a mate…un less I can paint something of someone I like…a lot…but they have to like me back." Kagome explained.

=Lin Chungs Room=

'oh Kagome if only you knew how much I care for you. You are my light, my soul and, my angel. Your blackish blue hair, your saphire eyes, your vioce that alone puts a goddess to shame when you speak, when you sing all the heavens bow to you my love. I will make you mine some day and, when I do we shall mate in all ways you wish' I thought to myself befor drifting off to sleep.

=The Next Morning=

I came into the squad room to see that only Mighty Ray was in the room. "Where is your sister?" I asked.

"We need to talk. Come with me." he said

"OK?" I said/asked

Mighty Ray brought me to this villige and sat down.

"you like my sister don't you?" he asked.

"How did you…"

"I saw the way you looked at her. I know you want her but how mutch? Is it just as a fling, a small time thing or for eternity? Tell me the truth." he said.

She is more preshis then that. I wish to have her with me for all eternity. She is such a preshis bienig. My soul yurns and, my heart burns for her." I said.

"I believe you, but hurt her to the point that she can not feel any emotion and, I WILL kill you UNDERSTAND?" he asked.

"Yes. I understand."

"Then lets go back to big green."

=Big Green After They Get Back=

"Hey guys." Said Kagome

"Hey." We said.

"Kagome can I talk to you on the roof?"

"Ok…but can we wait till tomarow? I have to finich my newest painting."

"Ok, sure."

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Sure."

"Come on lets go!"

With that we went to Kagome's room. I was shoked to see such beautiful paintings they made me feel like I was in a garden full of several different flowers and plants. It was as if I could smell them all.


	4. Of Past Friends True And Wornings

Chapter 4

Of Past Friends True And Wornings

Lin Chung's P.O.V

=Last Time=

With that we went to Kagome's room. I was shoked to see such beautiful paintings they made me feel like I was in a garden full of several different flowers and plants. It was as if I could smell them all.

=NOW=

Lin Chung's Room Midnight

"All I have been thinking about all night is Kagome. I need some fresh air." I said to myself. I went to sleep happy about tomarrow.

=The Next Day On The Roof=

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" I asked.

"I would love to."

"How about tomarrow we go somewhere romantic, just you and me, cus I know the perfect place. A lovely view of the stars and the full moon tomarrow, how does that sound?"

"just perfect. See you at say 8:30?"

"Yes. Till then my sweet fox queen, my Kagome."

"see ya latter…Lin Chung." With that she left and I went to my room to think.

=12 Hours Later=

All I can think about is her, my fox queen, my Kagome the most angelic, kind, strong willed, sexy female I have ever met in all my life. I know that she is more raidient then the sun, moon, and stars. She has a voice that not even angels cant help but praise her for, it sounds like all she is is heaven and bliss.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in."

Then enters…

"Hello Mighty Ray."

"Well done."

"What are you?"

"I know you asked her out and she said yes but be careful."

"Why?"

"The last guy she liked killed her best friend so by law if any one kills someone in our home villige. Like say how her boy friend killed her best friend. He killed her best friend so he betrayed her so by law she had to kill him,but he was attacked be for she could."

"So?"

"You betray her I Will kill you. Got it?"

"Yes, and I would never hurt her."

"Good just wanted to worn you."

=2 Years Later=

(To lazy to fill in gap also have writers block.)

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

=The End=


End file.
